


We Are Brothers

by Duochanfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft stops by 221B Baker Street to have a talk, to once again remind Sherlock, that they are brothers, and that he will always be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long in getting the next chapter up, but for the last month it's been one thing after another to bog me down and almost to lost my love of writing. The only thing that kept me going is a new fic, which I will be posting either next week or the week after.
> 
> We are to move house, which I am looking for a new place to live, we said goodbye to our dog Tabby, she was just gone 13. I've had a cold and a slight chest infection again, thankfully nothing like over Christmas. And other bits and bobs that kept cropping up.

**We Are Brothers**

Mycroft walked into 221b Baker Street not even five minutes after John had walked out of the door, he wanted to see his brother without the censer that was John Watson, or rather the man who held make his little brother seem that little bit more human. He stood in the doorway for th flat and looked inside. Sherlock was laying on the sofa as he usually was when visiting his mind palace. He didn't knocked as he walked further inside and took a seat in John's normal place. He looked over to his brother and catalogued what he saw.

Mycroft had to admit that his brother looked a lot better than he normally did when he visited and he knew that it was mainly due to Dr Watson. The man had kept his brother in line in more ways that people saw. Making sure that he ate something more often than he did when he lived alone, and sleeping more. His brother actually looked healthy instead of the normal sickly paleness that hung around him after coming out of rehab almost five years ago. The British Government hoped that his brother would stay off the drugs, and he had, but he remained sickly looking as he ignored his bodies needs more often than not, and had ended up in hospital a few times because of it.

"Why are you here once again Mycroft," came Sherlock's voice as his eyes slowly opened as he came out of his Mind Palace.

"Can I not just visit my baby brother," came Mycroft's smooth tones as Sherlock swung himself around on the sofa and sat up.

Sherlock looked at him, eyes narrowing as he deduced the reason, "Checking up on me again, really Mycroft you need to stop being so over bearing."

Mycroft shook his head, "How can when I worry about you." He told him as he added softly, "you are my baby brother, my family, someone I can't turn my back on."

"And with my history, can never trust to stay clean," the Consulting Detective snorted as he jumped up and began to pace, "always watching my movements, no matter where I am, following me to crime scenes at times. I think I would have actually lowered myself to throwing you out if it wasn't for John and his belief that family should be friends with one another." He then turned to Mycroft as he rolled his eyes, "Though, I wonder if Harriette ever got the message, since she has taken to ignoring John again."

"I believe that Harriette Watson is ignoring her brother because she is once again drinking," Mycroft told him.

"I deduced as much from John's worried face when he tried to call earlier, I believe that is where he has gone this time, to try and see her." Sherlock said as he settled back down on the sofa, the energy that went through him fading already.

"Hmm," Mycroft hummed, "What have you been up to Sherlock?" he asked of his brother, knowing he most liekly not get much of an answer.

"Your spies not telling you anything brother?" Sherlock smirked as he looked to him.

"Sherlock, I am asking you if you are fine and what you have been doing recently, polite conversation little brother. I'm sure Mummy instructed you on it as well as she did me, though your manors are no longer existent," he told him, his voice calm as always.

Sherlock sighed, "Sometimes Mycroft you will just have to deal with the fact that I wish nothing to do with you." He then lay back on the sofa and smirked, "You always wish to know everything, but that is an impossibility that even I hate to acknowledge."

Mycroft shook his head, "All I wish is that you would talk to me."

"I do not wish to," Sherlock told him as he settled back to visit his mind palace once again.

Mycroft sighed as he felt his phone buzz, "seems Dr Watson has seen his sister in the pub nearby, he will be back soon."

"Good, now leave." He replied as his eyes drifted shut to ignore his brother once again.

Mycroft stood up and looked to his brother once again, "We are brothers, Sherlock. No mater what happens I will always care, and I will always be watching, in case you fall, I will be there to do what I can to catch you. I will do all I can to help you, you only need to ask." He told him as he headed for the door.

Sherlock's eyes opened as he watched his brother leave, he knew that Mycroft would always be there, while others in his family had shunned him when he started taking drugs, Mycroft hadn't. He had been there, trying to help him, trying to keep him away from the temptation. It didn't work, but at least he tried, and then Lestrade had given him an ultimatum and with Mycroft's help he was sent to rehab, he remained there for the year and he came out clean, and he hadn't gone back since. Though the temptation was there almost all the time.

It was only when John came to live with him at 221B Baker Street that he really found a reason. John was a light that shone and called Sherlock to him all the time. When his mind went and thought about drugs, and taking them again, a voice in his head, that sounded like John, told him it wasn't a good idea and when he heard that little voice he would go and search out John, no mater where he was, or what the Doctor was doing.

John didn't know how much he had helped the Consulting Detective keep clean, but it was his brother that started him on that path, and he knew that he had a lot to be thankful to his brother for. It was just hard to say, Mycroft would always be around, and always there to help him, even when he protested it. Sherlock closed his eyes and went to his mind palace as the front door opened and closed and his brother left him alone to his thoughts until John returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot that came to me last night. I do hope you like it.


End file.
